Eleanor (Soul-Minoverse)
Eleanor (Japanese: 雪子 Yukiko) is one of Ash's travel companions in the Ulan region during the Pokémon Snowstorm & Heatwave anime. She is a training Pokémon Nurse and the older sister of Emperios Gym Leader Yeloki in the anime. She accompanies Ash along with Vigoro and Alex back to Kanto in the Clash of Justice arc and becomes the nurse for Team Justice. History Snowstorm & Heatwave arc Eleanor is met in "A Blue Haired Nurse Joy!", arguing with Nurse Joy from the back. Eleanor and her Chansey come to the front, noticing that they have a patient, which is Ash's Ravano. After taking care of Ravano, the duo leave to do more business before making lunch. After their daily inventory check, Eleanor and Chansey take care of the local Pokémon, even protecting a Spinarak from a flock of Pikipek and Trumbeak. Clash of Justice arc Eleanor, along with the rest of Ash's Ulan companions, accompany Ash to Pallet Town and they meet the gang of friends he made over the years. She is annoyed when Brock tries to hit on her and is flustered when Bonnie asks her to "take care" of Clemont. Characteristics Appearance Eleanor is a beautiful woman in her early 30's with fair skin and medium length, pale periwinkle hair with pale rose and pale yellow stripes. She keeps her longer hair in a yellow hair clasp with an Aspear Berry-patterned button. Her eyes are cerulean with a mole on her left cheek. Eleanor wears a long sleeved, pale raspberry shirt with pleated hems. She has a ghost white jacket with a high collar and only a right sleeve and balloons out in waves as coattails. She keeps the front together with a yellow pin with a Pecha Berry-patterned heart. Her skirt is pleated and a pale lavender. Eleanor has ankle high socks and pale blue Mary Janes. Her formal attire is a blue bodycon dress that fans out above her feet and an open back with short sleeves, sequins on the skirt and hip, and paired with a navy blue choker with a bright blue flower bow on the right side. She wears a pair of black flats and navy blue tights. Personality Upon meeting for the first time, Eleanor is very strict on following procedure to a T. She is a no-nonsense nurse-in-training, which sometimes gets on the nerves of the Nurse Joy she was training under. Eleanor prefers to be organized and always prepared for any situation, including being a very skilled Trainer being quick on her feet. However, she gets very flustered when things don't go how she plans them or when someone threatens her with something personal. Relationships Yeloki Eleanor appears to hold a typical older-sister-little-brother relationship with Yeloki. Vigoro Ash Alex Nurse Joy Jessie Eleanor can barely stand Jessie, who sees the nurse in training as a competition in beauty. She refers to the Team Rocket member as a nuisance and not worth the effort. A running gag since their first encounter is Jessie always calling her a twerp and purposely attacking her first, and Eleanor would quickly defeat her. Pokémon Voice Actors Names Gallery Trivia * Eleanor is Ash's oldest traveling companion, placing Adina in second. *She is the only female companion that is an adult in the arc. The second oldest was Miley, but she was still a teenager. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Snowstorm & Heatwave Category:PKM S & H anime Category:S & H Anime Characters Category:PKM anime only Category:Pokémon Traveling Companions Category:Pokémon Clash of Justice Category:PKM CJ Characters